Friendship is an essential in Love
by Blazer4
Summary: For 17 year old James Potter, asking out a girl is damn near impossible. So, he asks for help from , Lily Evans in him getting the supposed girl of his dreams. Soon he must decide if what he thought he wanted, is what he really wanted after all.
1. Chapter 1: James,Lily

James Potter was a highly unusual boy in many ways. For one he was a wizard and was about to start his seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For another he had no parents as they had died when he was 5. He missed his parents but staying with his aunt and uncle was not bad at all. James was busy writing a report on Werewolves: What to do when he noticed a sudden shadow fall over his work he looked around him and so an assortment of owls carrying varying packages. It was July and it just so happened to be James' birthday (Oddly enough he was to share this date with a son). He got up from his desk and walked over to the packages. He looked at the first one it was from Hogwarts and heavier than usual. He left that one till last a he usually received complaints about his behavior and owing to its size they were sure to have found why the Slytherins carriage got left behind when they headed home for the summer holidays. Instead he opened a package from Sirius. Sirius was James' best friend and sent him a key and a map. The map showed a secret passage from the Boys Dormitories to the Girls Dormitories and the key was obviously to open and closes the passage entrance and exit. A letter was also attached:  
  
' Happy Birthday James  
  
Congratulations really I hope you find this useful as I certainly have. See you in Diagon Alley as planned  
  
Sirius  
  
His second letter was from Remus and Wormtail (in one package) it was a Gold set of Wizards Chess. A hurried letter was attached.  
  
Happy Birthday  
  
Enjoy playing with these James.  
  
Remus and Wormtail  
  
There was one package left. James opened it nervously. He took out the first bit of parchment. It showed a list of his school supplies. The next letter was written in strange loop writing. James struggled to read at first but was taken aback when he managed to figure it out.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter  
  
we are pleased to inform you that you have been nominated to be this years Head Boy. Thanks for your co-operation and we shall see you at Hogwarts were you will be informed of your duties.  
  
'Wow' James said allowed to himself. He put away his cards and presents and made a mental not in his mind to owl his friends the next morning. With that he got into bed wondering what his Aunt and Uncle will give him  
  
James woke the next morning his Aunt and Uncle were already up and he slid down the banister to the living room. There were three presents two from his aunt and Uncle and one from his niece. After he said hello he started unwrapping his presents. His first one was a Broom servicing kit from of his niece, an advance look at spells and hexes from one either his aunt Uncle or both. His last present was small. When he opened it he saw the words my dearest love inscribed on them. 'It was your mothers' he heard Aunt Marietta say. 'I am sure she would have wanted you to have it'. 'Thank you' replied James.  
Lillian Evans woke up in the mean time. She was also a 7th year attending Hogwarts cool of witchcraft and wizardry. She had come home for the summer but would soon be leaving for the Cinemas with her best friend Janet Willoughby and her boyfriend Todd Jackson. They too attended Hogwarts but Todd was in Hufflepuff and Lily in Griffindor. She liked Todd very much but she couldn't see him as the one she slept with for the first time. As she got dressed she too noticed a Hogwarts letter rather larger than usual. She opened it and first took out the supplies list then her attention shifted to the second letter.  
  
'O my Gosh' she exclaimed as she too had been made Head Girl.  
  
'Mum, Dad, I'm Head Girl' she shouted running down the stairs. Her parents were of course Muggles and were indeed 'proud to have a witch in the family. 'Well done dear' they said as they each gave her a kiss. Petunia just sat and stared at Lily and she said 'freak' very audible whisper. She was a Muggle and it didn't bother Lily what she felt or said.  
  
The doorbell went.  
  
'See ya later Mum, Dad'  
  
'Enjoy yourself honey' they replied.  
  
After James had received his Birthday presents he went back to his room to owl Sirius, Remus and Wormtail.  
  
You wont believe it guys I got made Head Boy! I wonder why, don't worry I wont become all no this no that, I will still be James (with a little bit more authority) don't tell anyone please I don't won't anyone else knowing, yet.  
  
Prongs  
  
He tied it to his own owl Bowten, and watched her fly through the window. Then he took a shower and got dressed. He re-read all his cards and found his Head Boy badge, and then he went down stairs to tell the rest of his family. They were all seated around the table. His uncle was a big hairy mad with a beard and he had two teeth missing. His Aunt was small and petit and had long brown hair and deep blue eyes. None of his family showed any resemblance to him. His niece was about as tall as him but she went to a Muggle school called Clair's Court He was the only wizard in the family. 'Hi James' they all replied in unison when he sat down. 'Now what did you want to tell Pad foot that was so Sirius' said his niece laughing at her own joke. 'O, haven't I told you. Last night I got this Letter from Hogwarts... His aunt and Uncle's eyes narrowed, and they immediately looked stern. 'It wasn't anything bad' he said spotting the looks on their faces.' Anyway, you wont believe it but I got made Head Boy!' he finished with a grin. 'You got what!' shouted his Uncle. He was always very stern with James. 'Look James, just because it is your Birthday doesn't mean we fall for your tricks. 'But I did, really... 'James stop lying. I meant for you to enjoy your Birthday but it still is no time to muck about. Fine James said to himself. He had an idea it was going to be hard convincing his friends and if he went to get the badge as proof, his uncle still wont believe him. In fact he would be even madder as he'd certainly think that James nicked it. James thought it best not to say anything and he hurried his breakfast before going up stairs to get some Floo powder. 


	2. Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

James arrived at Diagon Alley, his glasses askew. He went to Fortuscue's for some ice-cream and that was where he and Sirius had planned to meet. He waited a while before he heard someone shout 'James!'. He looked up it was Sirius. 'How are you?'. 'Fine' 'Whets that crap you owled me about being made Head Boy? Anyway let's go. Moony is 'ill' and wormtail is staying with his Gran. First they went to Gringots to get their money. James had a small amount left but he was sure it would cover the cost of his supplies. First they went to the Apothecary, and then the Book shop where Sirius bought James a book called [I] Advanced Charms and Hexes [/I]. He said that the map was nothing really and he had a copy himself. Lastly they went to their favorite shop. Anew Broom was displayed on the counter, A Cleansweep Seven. It was a good Broom but James had a Limited Edition Cleansweep Eight. They looked over the books and supplies. James was busy staring at a book called Seekers Aren't Weepers when his eye caught something walking outside. He gazed. It was a very pretty Girl called Janet. She was walking with her friend Lily who had her arm around Hufflepuf keeper Todd. He was a tall boy with brown hair that he always kept combed. He tried hard in all his subjects and would have probably been Head Boy had James not been made. James despised of Todd, but his heart rose when the three stopped out side Quality Quiditch Supplies. James had had a crush on Janet since the end of last term when she walked into their carriage. She had Brown hair and deep blue eyes. He had always had the courage to ask a girl out but this time he couldn't.  
  
'Go on James; ask her to Hogsmeade'said Sirius pushing him towards the door. 'No, Sirius. I'll ask her to a ball. You can't just go up to a girl and ask if she will spend a day with you in Hogsmeade'. 'Why not?' 'Because, they think it's rude' said James thinking fast. 'Humph, my ass. You're scared. Well then at least talk to her' 'Ok' said James as he went to the door. 'Hi Todd, Hi Janet and Lily'. His eyes left his head as he saw a Head Girl badge on the chest of Lily. 'So uh, did you guys have a good summer?' he managed to say looking at everyone but Janet. 'Yes, it was great. Those Muggles sure know hot to entertain themselves' said Lily. She did not really know James and wondered why he had started talking to them but she enjoyed it all the same. All she knew was that he was top of the class in every subject (except those he didn't take, and muggle Studies) and that he was always the first to get a Date to any balls or events. Janet seemed to have had a loss of words as well so Lily said 'See ya on the train' and dragged her two mates out of the way. 'He so fancies you' said lily as they walked. 'Yes' she heard Janet say in a whisper. 'And you him' said Todd with a Grin. 'No I don't, of course I don't you think I'll fall for a Marauder, hey? She said coming out of her trance. 'Ok calm down' said lily as the headed to the leaky Cauldron leaving the Wizarding world behind them.  
  
'Isn't she hot' said James. 'Depends how you look at her'. 'How did I do?' 'Fine, need to work on your 'charm up' line though' 'So, how was summer Sirius...  
  
The time flew and before James knew it he was out of the house, into the car, and on his way to Kings Cross where he would catch the train at Platform 9 and three quarters. The only tricky bit of course was getting through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. But James was yet to fail. The prefects and Heads had a carriage to themselves at the front of the train but James could not be bothered and he wanted to talk to his friends. He had his Head Boy badge pinned to his chest but hidden under his jersey. He was to embarrassed that anyone would find out.  
  
He went to the back of the train as usual and found Sirius Peter and Lupin already waiting.  
  
'Took your time eh!' they said with smiles on their faces.  
  
The chatted for awhile thinking up new ideas to 'get at' the Slytherins until Remus bought up the topic about the New Head Boy and Girl.  
  
'Wonder who the New Head Girl is' he said thoughtfully.  
  
'No need to wonder we already know' replied Sirius.  
  
'Who is it then'  
  
'That, Janet's friend, what's her name again James?'  
  
'Lily' James replied with a smile. He was glad because he was sure they would get along and she might help him find out about Janet.  
  
'So, still trying for Head Boy are you' said Peter. All three of them burst out laughing.  
  
'That was the most unconvincing piece of shyte you've ever come up with!' roared Lupin.  
  
'Why would they want you as Head Boy when they have Todd' he said Todd with moan.  
  
'Oh, no! Bet you he is going to take the job well Sirius'.  
  
'What can we do to him to make his first day a lot better' said Sirius with a sly Grin. 


	3. Chapter 3: Train to and Hogwarts

Meanwhile Lily was waiting in the car ready to go to platform 9 and three quarters to start her New term at Hogwarts. She was really looking forward to it as she didn't have a fun holiday as she had to spend most of it with her sister Petunia. But she would soon be on the train and on her way to Hogwarts. Her mum and Dad finally arrived and they set off. It was an uneventful journey to Kings Cross and it seemed like hours. Finally they arrived. She got out of the car while her Dad helped her get her luggage. Then they set off for the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. She couldn't wait to get onboard; there was already steam coming from the Hogwarts Express when she said hurried goodbyes to her Mum and Dad. 'See you in the Summer' 'Behave Darling' She walked to the back of the train to the last carriage on the train, that's were she and her friends normally sat. There were two doors. She went into the one on the right to find the 4 Marauders laughing. The immediately stopped when she walked in. 'Oops, Sorry' she said quickly closing the door. 'No wait' said James. 'Moony this is the New Head Girl and Congratulations lily' said James. 'Thanks' said lily. 'Ahh, Miss Evans, yes, yes well done' said Moony. 'Going to be keeping us quiet in the New term hey' said Sirius. She smiled and was about to leave when the train started. She was caught off balance and fell into the strong arms of James. He didn't move under her weight. She admired his strength. The she got up said a quick' sorry' and closed the door. Then she opened the door on the left, cursing herself for choosing the wrong door and falling into James. She walked into the other door. 'Oh hi lily where were you, we thought you'd missed the train?' 'Went into the Marauders cabin next door by mistake, then when the train started I fell into James. 'You fell into James?' said Janet smiling. They talked for the rest of the journey until it got dark and the Lady with the food trolley came by. 'Any food Dears' she said. Lily stuck her head out the door exactly the same time as James there eyes met for a brief second, and then they started speaking at the same time. 'The usual' they chorused. First she handed lily her sweets then James. When she handed the sweets to James Lily saw there was none left. 'Pigs' she muttered to herself while handing over the money.  
  
The train journey took a long time and it was dark before the train started to slow and then finally come to a complete stop. By now the Marauders (as they called themselves) had changed to their Wizard's robes and were ready to leave the train. They got off the train and were surprised how warm it was outside. They waved to Hagrid and set off for the horseless carriages. James Potter was glad to be back but dreading whether anyone will still like him when they heard the news. Everyone seemed exited about the Head Boy and when people asked Todd he grinned. James knew of course, that Todd had hoped to be Head Boy since he started at school never putting a toe out of line and always combing his hair, James had a Huge problem with that. As the carriages neared the school James thought about the Year ahead of him. He was still deep into his thoughts when Sirius pulled him off the carriage and they headed towards the stone steps. The door was already opened so they stepped in to the Large Entrance Hall. Then they headed for the Great Hall which was through a door on the right. James sat at the back of the Gryffindor table where he noticed he couldn't see so he headed nearer the front. The Hall soon filled up with exited chatter as the first years walked in, lead by a Professor he did not know who looked stern and had her hair in a tight bun. The soon came to the Sorting Hat. They stopped and stared at it, not just them but all they eyes in the Hall. It was a scrubby hat made by the founders of Hogwarts (Godric Griffindor, Helena Hufflepuff, Ravina Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin). Maybe it was just a coincidence that Slitherin left Hogwarts because he was disliked, and that Slytherin are now the most hated House. A brim near the bottom of the hat opened into what was an unmistakable mouth. Then it began to sing.  
  
'[I]Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, But don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find, A smarter hat than me. You can keep your bowlers black, Your top hats sleek and tall, For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat And I can cap them all. There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see, So try me on and I will tell you Where you ought to be. You might belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave at heart, Their daring, nerve and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart; You might belong in Hufflepuff, Where they are just and loyal, Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil; Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind, where those of wit and learning, Will always find their kind; Or perhaps in Slytherin You'll make your real friends, Those cunning folk use any means To achieve their ends So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! you're in safe hands (though I have none) For I'm a thinking Cap!' [/I]  
  
The whole Hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again. The First Years didn't know what to expect but no-one missed their relieved faces. This made James recall his First Day at school when he was to be sorted.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- MEMORY ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
The doors opened and they were greeted by an elderly witch called Sarhina. She led them (the New first Years James amongst them) to the Entrance Hall. It was amazing, big enough to fit the average Smuggle House in side. It had stone walls lighted by by torches wich where lit and either floated in mid air or where positioned i a pecuilier way; there was also a maginificent marble staircase wich led to the upper floors. They followed Serahina across the flagged stone floor. James could make out voices near the door to the right. The witch led them into the great Hall after opening the door. She led them down to the very end and everyone gazed in wonder at the stars seeon on the ceiling. When they arrived at the end they were greeted by the Staff table and the Scrubby Sorting Hat. It sang its song and Serahina called their names one-by-one for them to try on the Hat. James was very nervise. When his name was called he slowly walked towards the Hat and rammed it on his head. James waited for awhile before he heard a squeky voice coming from somewhere in the hat. 'Ah,ha', said the hat. 'Lots of courage, brilliant mind loyalty and good will...Then he heard the hat say in a surprised yell, 'The heir of Gryffindor Himself, well only one place for you' 'GRYFFINDOR' shouted the hat. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- MEMORY ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- 


	4. Chapter 4:Who's Head Boy?

James was shook back to his senses by Sirius when the actual Sorting began. James was very hungry and didn't pay any heed to what the hat said. He only noticed his stomach Rowling. He looked up at the staff table. There was Dumbledore sitting in the middle and to his right the Charms teacher, Professor Bedewick. On his right the Dark Arts teacher Professor Waymenn. On Dumbledore's left was professor Grindle-wald, Hagrid and an empty seat for the Transfiguration teacher. That must be the stern Witch with the First Years he told himself. After what seemed ages the Sorting finished and Dumbledore stood up. 'Welcome to a new Year at Hogwarts. Let us not delay it any longer, Enjoy!' the golden plates magically filled with the most delicious foods one could imagine. There was steak, fries, beans, potatoes, turnips and lots of other things. The food as always tasted delicious and everybody was soon chatting merrily. James spotted Janet a few seats off. He felt a great urge to go and fill the empty space next to her, and would have done so had Lily not just taken the vacant seat. The food smelted away after everyone had finished eating and puddings appeared. James took some of the Chocolate mousse. A personal favorite. He noticed Lily looking around for something and handed her the dish full of the mousse. 'How did you know?' she said as she took it with a smile. 'Lucky guess', replied James.  
  
The Feast soon came to an end and Lily watched Dumbledore rise from the staff table. She was exited as she knew that she would now soon be officially made Head Girl, but she was also curious to see who the other Head Boy was. She turned her head to look up and down the table; she noticed that James was very nervous and worried. She was about to ask him what was wrong when Dumbledore started to speak. 'Well it seems that you have all enjoyed the feast but must I remind you the forest is out of bounds and there will be a ball on Christmas. Let me not keep you waiting any longer, oh and will the new Heads please come through to the room at the back here behind the staff table once called', said Dumbledore as he took a piece of parchment from his table. 'The new Head Girl is Miss Lillian Evans from Gryffindor'. There was a tremendous applause. Lily got up and walked up to the staff table and through the door behind whilst waving and shaking hands. There was silence once more. 'The New Head Boy is Mr. James Potter also from Gryffindor'. Instead of applause there were loud gasps as everyone was dumbstruck. Sirius mouthed soundlessly as James got up slowly and walked through the door behind the Staff table. When Lily saw him come in through the door the gasped and put a hand over her mouth. She, like all the rest of the school, couldn't believe that James Potter, the famous prankster was Head Boy. James said nothing as he sat down. He looked sad and grumpy to tell the truth. Lily finally managed to say: 'Wow, so you're He.Hea.Head Boy'. James gave her a look. Then he smiled and said: 'Pretty unbelievable huh?' 'Yeh, I mean I never thought they'd make someone like you Head Boy'. At that moment Dumbledore walked into the room. 'Well, how are you guys' 'Fine' replied lily. 'Yeh, great', said James in a very unconvincing voice and tone. 'So, how were your Holidays? . When they said nothing, he handed them each a sheet of parchment. Your duties for the forthcoming Year. And now if you please go back to your dormitories I'm sure Gryffindor will be.fascinated.' They got up to leave and headed for the door. 'Oh one more thing' James and lily stopped. 'I do hope you both take this job seriously', said Dumbledore looking especially at James.  
  
They walked into the Great Hall which was now empty and headed up the empty corridor to Gryffindor. They were silent until they neared the Portrait of the Fat lady.  
  
'Oh no, we don't know the new password' said Lily.  
  
'It's...a...'said James as he pulled a ragged piece of paper out of his pocket. He muttered something lily couldn't hear and then looked at the Map for a brief second before adding,  
  
'Yes, it's Wanglewort. Odd name hey?' said James quickly stuffing the map back into his pocket.  
  
'How did you do that?' asked a surprised Lily. But she was cut short by the portrait suddenly opening to reveal the face of a Boy called Sirius. He was of course James' best friend. They climbed in (James letting Lily climb in first being the Gentleman he is) and saw the whole of Gryffindor staring. Not at lily but at James. Then they all started to laugh.  
  
'Ha, Ha, Ha that was the best prank ever!'.' How did you get Dumbledore to say your name'?' You should have seen the faces on the Slytherins when they heard, boy that was good'. But James had had enough he ripped off his jersey and showed them his badge. Then he stormed off to his Dormitory. The last thing he heard before slumping on his bed was 'Well done lily, always knew you had it in you'.  
  
James sat up on his bed and opened his parchment.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter  
  
During this year you will be required to do these duties:  
  
1. The common room must be kept tidy at all times.  
  
2. No Pupils are allowed to be out of bed by 11 o'clock. So during the week you are to patrol the castle until 12.  
  
3. The Brooms in the Broom Cupboard are to be cleaned and kept free of dust as well as (in the case of) frost and ice.  
  
We hope you succeed in your tasks and there will be Meetings on the following dates to change/alter your rota.  
  
1 November 10:30am in the History room.  
  
30 December 10:30am in the Transfiguration room.  
  
16 February 10:30am in the History room.  
  
12 May 11:30am in the Dungeons.  
  
Please do not miss any of the above.  
  
After he had read it he put it away and changed into his pygamas. It was as he had expected no-one gave him credit for being Head Boy. They all though it was a joke. Even Sirius hadn't taken it seriously. He started to wonder if he'd have any friends left by Halloween. 


	5. Chapter 5: New Awakenings

James got up the next morning. No-on else was awake yet so he went down to the Great Hall on his own. The only other person on the hall was lily. He went and sat down next to her. Then he helped himself to some beans on toast.  
  
'Hello' said Lily.  
  
'Hi' said James.  
  
'They did not take it that well did them, huh?'  
  
'Not even Sirius understands. My lives ruined. At the start of term when I had received the letter I thought being a Head would earn me some more respect. At the moment it's just laugh cause James is so funny'  
  
'So, do you know where the 'Prefects and Heads bathrooms are?' he added.  
  
'Oh yeah' said lily. 'When you get to the Entrance Hall turn right and keep walking until you see the statue of Wendelin the weird. The password is um, ah...I don't know but I'm sure you can find out' she said with a smile.  
  
'Oh and when you do, please tell me, I'm dying for a bath'.  
  
After James had finished his breakfast he went back to the entrance Hall and carefully followed Lily's instructions. When he reached the statue he took out his Map and saw the minute figure labeled 'James Potter' take out his wand and mutter[I] 'Apple Pie'[/I]. James repeated this and opened the door that had suddenly appeared. His first thoughts on the bathroom were 'wow'. There was a gigantic pool in the middle, 4 cubicles to the left and taps of every sort running down the length of the pool. He went to get changed in the cubicle and got into the pool wearing only his swimming trunks. Then he started experimenting with the taps. He was starting to like being Head Boy.  
  
The great Hall soon started to fill up and Sirius came and sat down next to Lily. 'Um, Lily. I wanted to ask you last night but there were too many people. Is James Head Boy?' 'What do you think?' replied lily. 'Well it seems to me, but it can't he isn't really Head Boy?' said Sirius. 'You better believe it' replied Lily. At that moment the New Transfiguration teacher came down the Gryffindor table handing out their new time tables. Lily took her hers and examined it carefully. 'Oh no, our first lesson is with Slytherin, I hoped we'd have Care of Magical Creatures without them for once.' She said to no-one in particular. 'Ah, Miss Evans you wouldn't mind giving James his timetable when you see him' said professor McGounagall. 'No need Prof. Here he comes himself'. Lily looked up from her timetable to see James striding into the Hall. His hair was wet and the Hall immediately went silent as he walked over to the Gryffindor table. 'The password is Apple Pie' whispered James to lily as went to get his timetable. Then he went back out to go and get his books.  
  
As James made his way down towards the start of his first lesson, he was followed by whispers of all sorts. Girls whispered excitedly as he passed. 'Oh my God is that him?' 'Who' 'The new Head Boy' 'The tall one with black hair and a.handsome body?' 'Yes' 'Oh my God he is so cute',' why is he walking alone?' 'Beats me' 'Do you think I should go talk to him?' He hoped dearly that one of these girls will summon up the guts to talk to him, as none of the boys did and he still hadn't seen Sirius. He heard footsteps behind him. He turned round. It was Lily. 'Oh, Hi' said James. There was an awkward silence. 'So' said lily. 'Care of Magical Creatures next' 'Yes' 'Do you mind if I walk with you, it's just I can't see Todd or Janet', added Lily. James eyes lit up as he heard her say Janet. 'Yes, sure' he said as the first smile in days appeared on his face. It was remarkable how it changed his appearance. And especially if it was pointed at you, you couldn't help but notice it. Then they went through the front gates talking and heading over the grass to the Care of Magical Creatures Class.  
  
When they came to the class there were already numerous amounts of people waiting on the grass outside. Most of them from Gryffindor but there one or two Slytherins. James was glad Snape wasn't here yet. Lily spotted Janet and headed over to her. They talked for about a minute before Professor Vildewick arrived. He was holding an assortment of chains and collars, each in turn connected around the neck of small 'elephants'. 'Hello every one. Today we will be working with Nalliphants'. 'These are very dangerous so take care when feeding them. But he was cut off as the most of the class burst out laughing. 'Believe me they are dangerous for numerous reasons. Does anyone of you know what?' To everyone's surprise James's hand went into the air. He never used to answer any questions in class (that was because he and Sirius were usually in discussion over a small piece of parchment but today he was alone and Remus, Sirius and Peter were talking on their own a small distance away from James). 'Yes, James' 'Those tusks on the front are very sharp and have and acidic mixture that the Nalliphant can squirt out. It is especially harmful to us humans and is usually used to free its tusk from a tree if it ever gets stuck'. 'Yes, well done James, 5 points to Gryffindor'. The whole class was impressed; neither of them had known that. Only Snape seemed to find something bad to say. 'Oh, Mr. Head Boy Sir, you're oh so clever, will you teach me to do that?' he added before the whole of the Slytherins burst out laughing. Professor Vildewick didn't notice. Then something totally uncalled for happened. '5 points from Slytherin for insulting the Head Boy', said lily. 'And anything else and it will be more, Snape'. This did indeed wipe the smile off Snape's face, and James was (there is no other word to describe it) impressed.  
  
The lesson soon ended and James was eager to confront Lily. He spotted her walking on her own back to the castle for lunch. 'Gee, thanks a bunch Lil, really, but I could have handled him on my own. After all I am Head Boy, I can do what I want' said James a smile appearing on his face. Lily hadn't heard anyone call her 'Lil' before and it came as a bit of a shock, but she let it go. 'Sure' she said walking off with James to the Great hall for Lunch. As soon as they entered the hall Lily spotted Todd and went to sit with him at the Hufflepuff table. James sat on his own near the end of the Gryffindor table. He quickly finished his lunch then he went out of the Great Hall. He had nothing else to do so he headed over to the library to make a start on his homework. When he entered the Library he took an empty seat overlooking the lake. It was only then that he realized he did not have any Homework so he started reading the book that Sirius had given him for Christmas (Advanced Charms and Hexes). Though James was never really seen in the Library he did read a lot and he was one of the top pupils in the school. But his previous reputation had given him a lot of popularity and now he was the good, clever and handsome Head Boy. He had only got to the 2nd Chapter when the Bell rang signaling the start of his next lesson, Transfiguration. He was eager to attend this lesson as Transfiguration was his favorite class. Mainly due to the fact that he was an illegal Animagi, called Prongs. Oh, he missed his friends. They too were Animagi, and it was due to one of them that he even became one. Moony, Wormtail and Padfoot were his names for them. Oh, he missed them. Especially Padfoot. 


	6. Chapter 6:Friendship is worth having

The first week of school finished and James soon found himself seated on one of the sofas in the Gryffindor common room. He hadn't seen Sirius since their quarrel they had last night. The portrait hole opened and James saw Lily's head pop through. She smiled and walked over to him, and then she sat down next to him. She was the only one he really talked to all the week and it wasn't the fact that she was boring she just didn't find the same things as him and Sirius funny. 'Hello James' 'Hi', said James trying not to sound depressed. Lily looked him up and down. She could tell something was wrong. She thought she knew what it was. She wanted to change it to the James that she saw on the Hogwarts Express. The one who bore the magical smile. After all that's what friends are for. Then it hit her, 'friends' that's what James needed so she got up and headed up the stairs to the boys dormitories where she was sure she'd find Sirius. She kept on walking, she didn't really know where their dormitory was but she thought it would be sort of similar to that of the girls. So she went to the seventh door and knocked. She heard a groan from inside and opened the door. The room looked much the same as theirs except she noticed it was a lot more untidy (clothes were strewn across the floor). There was Sirius sitting on his bed going through a photo album. He did not seem to be 'in it' as he kept laughing now and then and talking to himself. Lily cleared her throat. 'Ah, Sirius', she said taking even herself by surprise. He looked up immediately and dropped the book he had been reading. Lily glimpsed a photo. She had to stare at it for a while longer before she could make out the picture. It seemed to be James and Sirius and they were lying on the floor laughing pointing at, she couldn't make out the last figure when Sirius shut the book. 'You do know this is the boys' dormitory, the girls one is one the other staircase', said Sirius in a rather arrogant tone.  
  
'Yes, Yes I know'. 'Ok then what do you want', he went on. 'I came to see you about.James', she finished. Sirius picked up the book and put it in his bedside cabinet which was covered with pictures of the Wimbourne Wasps. 'Tell him to sod off. I mean how low can you go, sending a 'girl' up here to do his business for him'. 'He didn't send me!' whispered lily through gritted teeth. 'Fine, for the second time tell me why are you here?' 'I just wanted to tell you that.well' said Lily as she started blushing. Sirius misinterpreted this. 'Oh you want to ask me out right' he said getting a pen and paper out of his pocket. 'No, sorry I'm booked for two weeks, but no there's still luck, I'm free on the 26th of September,' he added looking her up and down. 'Don't you ever listen?' 'Anyway James did not send me up here I came myself and I seriously do not want to go out with.YOU'. 'Ok then honey, what do you want,' he said a smile appearing on his face. 'Well the last week James has been looking so dull and I have, well become tired of him walking with me the whole time,' she lied as she actually enjoyed having James as a friend. He was by far not as arrogant as Sirius.  
  
'And, what do you want me to do.' 'Well nothing really I just wanted to ask you why you're like 'not friends anymore''. 'You want to no the truth?' 'Yes'. 'Ok then, but only if I can trust you not to tell James. Anyways, when we first came to Hogwarts we met on the Hogwarts Express. To cut a long story short, we played a prank on Snape. That is the one you saw me reading. After we did this we swore an oath never to put our names down as becoming a Prefect or anything like that because we felt that it would make us change. You know stop prancking, no this no that. And now James put his name down for Head Boy and here we have the result.' He finished. During this conversation though they were unaware of the Head Boy listening through the door outside. 'Sirius do you actually know how they choose Head Boys and Girls? We don't nominate we get chosen.' 'Like Dumbledore wanted James to be Head Boy? What for?' 'Don't know there must be a good reason? Anyway will you talk to James?' 'Yes, I better apologize' said Sirius getting up.  
  
He went out of the dormitory, down the stairs and into the common room. He spotted James sitting in the corner over some work. He approached the table cautiously. James saw and heard him coming but he still did not look up. Finally Sirius cleared his throat and said: 'We need to talk', he muttered. James turned his head and looked him square in the eye; he could tell Sirius was about to apologize as his looked sorry. 'What about', James said after a moments pause. 'Look James' said Sirius starting to sweat,' I'm sorry about the way I..a.reacted..but. he was cut off by James starting to speak. 'Finally come by have you?' he stated. 'Look James if you like don't want to be friends anymo. 'He didn't finish the sentence but he started to walk away. 'Shy are we, that's no the Padfoot I know' said James a smile lighting up his face. Sirius turned round looking up into James' eyes. 'Sorry Jam..' Sirius started but James held up his hand. 'No need to apologize, I heard you and lily speaking. I should have known she was up to something.' He said as he embraced Sirius like a brother. 'Where's Remus and Peter', James asked curiously. 'Remus is ill and Peter well, I don't know'. 'Any ways we need to get Snape back for what he did in Care of Magical Creatures. I know it wasn't much but we seriously can't let a girls stand up for us, especially not the Head Girl'. 'She is quite nice actually, and we wouldn't be talking if it wasn't for her.'  
  
Everyone was up early on the Next Monday morning. There was a hustle and bustle to get to the Great Hall. Lily wondered why but she went along with it and soon entered the stunning hall. She saw James and Sirius sitting and talking with anxious looks on their faces and she headed over to them. She stopped in mid tracks though when she heard James say, 'we won't get in trouble Sirius, wait here he comes'. Lily turned around to see that Snape had just entered the hall. She watched his every move wondering what the Marauders had planned. Meanwhile Remus and peter had joined Sirius and James as well and they all four sat and stared at Snape as if he was the Elixir of Life. Her focused was drawn back to Snape when she heard a confused moan from the Slytherin table. Snape dug his fork in his bacon on toast and when he bought the food halfway up to his mouth it vanished. The Marauders stared laughing uncontrollably as she sat down. 'Did you see the look on his face?' 'Gosh, he still hasn't realized....' She glanced back at Snape who was now reddening of anger and frustration. There was some laughter now coming from the Slytherin tables as well as those either side of them and soon the whole Halls attention was on Snape. 'Serverus is there a problem?' came Dumbledore's voice from the staff table. 'The Bloody food keeps disappearing'. 'Now let's see'. Said Dumbledore getting up. He approached Shape's table. 'Look Professor' said Snape. He took his fork and scooped up some bacon then he bought the bacon to his mouth and started eating it. 'I think it was merely a case of not putting the food on the fork correctly' said Dumbledore getting up as there were scattered laughs here and there in the Hall. How Snape knew it was them Lily did not know but he looked strait at James an co. who were smiling and waving in a Gayish way. 


	7. Chapter 7:Quiditch, not just for men

'Look Rebecca if you're going to make the Quiditch team you have to hit the bludger, how many times do I have to tell you?' where the words of Gryffindor Seeker and Captain James Potter. He was busy running a Quiditch trial because he needed a new beater as Richard Adams left Hogwarts last year. Rebecca looked frightening; she was 6ft tall and very strong. She was quite a tom-boy and she looked scary but she was in fact very shy and caring and wouldn't hurt a fly, literally. She tried once again and this time she managed to touch the bludger with the bat but she hit it with so little force that it just dropped straight-out of her hand and down to the ground. 'I'm sure you tried you're best Rebecca' said James as she flew to the ground. 'Next' A small girl called Tiffany Holliday approached the Quiditch pitch cautiously. She climbed on her broom and kicked off into the air. When James saw her he thought immediately they were going to lose the Quiditch Cup and he didn't want to give her a chance. But there was no one else behind her so she was his 'last resort'. 'Ok now ..Tiffany I want you to hit the bludger ok got that' said James, talking to her as if she was a little girl. After all Tiffany was small but she was fifth year so she thought the captain was a bit of a dick head but she didn't say anything as she was bewitched by his blue eyes. 'Ok lets go' said James and he released the bludger. Tiffany took careful aim and hit it with all her power, the bludger went soaring and hit a 'sleeping' Sirius right on the nose. James rushed over to him and got there just in time since Sirius was losing consciousness. He flew him to the ground and walked him into the Hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey ran up to him and lay him down on the bed. James watched the limp form of Sirius but he was distracted by the smallest of squeaks coming from behind him. 'Did I.hurt him' came the voice of Tiffany. James had almost forgotten about her and his face spread into a smile. She was a good beater and his worries about losing the Quiditch Cup were forgotten. Tiffany melted when he smiled at her and she was yet again 'bewitched' only this time by his smile. 'Who Sirius?' 'Mumble wimble' were the words that exited Tiffany's mouth. James was used to girls falling all over him so he replied: 'No he'll be fine, it's his fault anyway he was day dreaming. Good shot though couldn't have done better me self '. But he might as well have been talking to a wall because Tiffany was still staring at him. 'Uh, Tiffany you can go now' said James. She blushed and started running up the stairs. 'Girls' said James to know one in particular as he headed to the Prefects bathroom to have a shower.  
  
The next day there was a commotion in the common room of Gryffindor Tower, especially around the notice board where the Quiditch team had been pinned up. It read as follows:  
  
[I]Rudyard Kipling [/I] Keeper [I]Martin Easterbrook [/I] Chaser [I]Gwyneth Whitehouse [/I] Chaser [I]Andrew Malcolm [/I] Chaser [I] Tiffany Halliday [/I] Beater [I]Sirius Black [/I] Beater (vc) [I] James Potter [/I] Seeker © Team practices every Monday, Tuesday and Fridays from 6:00-8:00  
  
'Yes I made it' squealed an exited Tiffany after she'd read the notice board. James came down the stairs followed by a much more conscious Sirius Black. They slowly made their way down to the Great Hall and they were surprised to see only a mere number of people eating breakfast. After James had finished his toast a sleepy Lily walked into the Hall companied by Todd. She walked over to the Hufflepuff table and sat down. He waved a 'hi' to her and then his attention was once again drawn to the doors. 


End file.
